Promises
by abbymaie
Summary: And in that moment, it was all too easy to believe in their promises. One-Shot.


**A/N: I know it's been a while and I apologize but...life's tough and sometimes it wraps around you and refuses to let go. But enough about me and more about the fic! This is based on the "Beast" trailer…in case you can't tell. And yes this is slightly AU in certain aspects. It's just that this came to me and demanded to be written. I hope you all like it, enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

He could still feel the rage and the hatred that radiated from her small form. Her emotions were haywire and she was still screaming. Enraged and it seemed as if nothing would be able to calm her, so Gendry did the only rational thing and carried—no dragged—Arya away and into the woods. At first the Brotherhood thought that they were making a run for it, until they saw Gendry stop in front of a tree and putting Arya down.

She shoved, kicked, punched, slapped, and scratched him, clawing his arms and shoulders while she screamed into the night. Her anger seemed never ending and her screams to never stop. And yet, he stood there taking all her hits and yells until finally, she stopped and tears started to pour out. Her shoulders started to shake as did her body, her fists were tightly curled into his chest, gripping him as if she were to fall and never again stand. A loud wail was let out and she crumbled into his arms.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!" she sobbed as she pounded his chest limply.

Gendry knew what she meant, they _all_ did. Arya had foolishly believed that maybe for once, justice would be done. But he had won his trial, fair and square, and she lost it. She had run after him with a dagger and was about to geld him when Gendry stopped her. He grabbed her from behind and pleaded with her to stop, this wasn't the way to do it. But all she felt in that moment was rage and hatred toward the Hound and the family he had served.

"BURN IN HELL!"

Her words echoed in the cave and sent chills down the spine of the members of the Brotherhood. Even Gendry seemed to have flinched at sound of her voice.

"YOU JUST GO AND BURN IN HELL YOU FUCKING MURDERER!"

But what was done was done and now the Hound roamed free, free to murder another innocent and with no one to stop him. So she cried and she cried because it was all she could do and the _only_ thing left. Through her tears and sobs, Gendry held her tight, wishing that he _could_ help her and at the same time wishing that none of this was real.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, milady._ He thought to himself. Gendry wanted to say something, anything that may give her a peace of mind but he had no words to give her.

"I'm sorry."

The words came out involuntarily. Her eyes opened, widened with surprise and a bit of confusion. It was only until he heard her stop hiccupping, that he realized that she was looking up at him. Her expression was one he'd never seen before. It was as if she was…vulnerable? Her grey eyes weren't full of their usual fire or the cold she had come to show. They were different: bigger, swollen, and red. Unconsciously, his hand came up to her cheek, cupping it. It stayed there as he brushed away the tears with his thumb. They stood there in the dark and silence of the forest, the moon their only companion. They had hardly noticed when the others had left them to their privacy. Gendry was only grateful that they had been left alone otherwise he wouldn't have been so bold as to comfort her. Yet somehow thinking had been left behind in the cave as he was leaning closer to her. As if on instinct, Arya pushed herself up on her toes. Both were closing the distance between them, their lips inches from each other. It was merely a brush of lips but it still sent sparks of electricity through both. Nothing had ever felt so right before this and nothing would ever compare to this.

It was a long time before they spoke again. They sat on the forest floor, her incased in his arms and him hugging her close.

"I want to go home." She whispered into the air.

Gendry said nothing but kissed her hair.

It was louder this time, more determined. Arya turned pulled back to see his face.

"I want to go home."

"You will milady. I promise."

She touched his face tenderly. "I want_ us_ to go home."

He leaned into her touch, kissing her palm. "We will. _I_ promise Arry."

And in that moment, it was all too easy to believe in their promises. For no one could foretell the events that were to come. But all they needed then was a moment to believe that everything would be alright, even if it wasn't.

Because then it wasn't Lady Arya Stark and the bastard Gendry. No, it was just Arya and Gendry. No more, no less. Just two people forced to grow up before their time, trying to survive as best as they can.


End file.
